


The Promise

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: Love Live! Birthday Festival [21]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cowgirl Position, F/F, Futanari, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, eli always tops!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Eli makes a promise to Honoka. Honoka holds her to it.





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedactedRedacted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RedactedRedacted).



> Hiya! This is a commission for my buddy RedactedRedacted over on tumblr. If you're interested in commissioning me, check out [this post](https://zippyzapmeister.tumblr.com/post/174890507687/kink-prompt-list-well-howdy-yall-its-that) and give me a shout! ...Anyway, enjoy the fic :D and happy birthday, Honoka!

_It was the final day._

 

_Honoka and Eli stood in the club room, with Honoka nervously touching the shelves of cabinets and wiping the dust off of surfaces that hadn’t been cleaned. Why would she clean it, after all? It wouldn’t be the same come next year. Not with the third years gone._

 

_“Please, cheer up, Honoka. You’re going to have the best year of your life as a third year,” Eli said. Honoka seriously doubted it. She couldn’t even look Eli in the eye. “You’re going to be an excellent student council president.”_

 

_“I know I haven’t said it, but I’ve been relying on you, Eli-chan! You’re like my backbone,” Honoka replied, finally turning to Eli. Eli was dressed in her Otonokizaka school uniform, but that wouldn’t be so for long. “Now that you’re graduating and going on to college...I don’t know what I’ll do with myself. And you’re going so far away! Why Russia? What’s wrong with Japan?”_

 

_Eli laughed, and Honoka gave her a strong stare. Eli had to know she was serious. Honoka was rarely serious, but when she was, you knew it. Eli realized it, of course, then frowned. “I’m sorry for laughing at you. Really. But, I think you’re overestimating how much I do for you. You don’t need me, Honoka. I promise you that. And there’s nothing wrong with Japan. I just want some new experiences, and I want to grow.” That was anything but helpful. Honoka leaned back against the edge of the table behind her. Just weeks ago, Kotori had been laying out costumes on that table, singing the lyrics of μ’s songs to herself. Just weeks ago, Honoka didn’t even realize that Eli would be leaving her. Eli stepped forward, fiddling with the ribbon on her shirt. Finally, it came undone, and Honoka looked up at her with sad blue eyes. “Take off your ribbon.”_

 

_Honoka sniffled, but took off her ribbon, laying it across the table. She didn’t realize what was happening next until Eli was fastening the ribbon around her neck with deft but gentle hands. Eli dug around in her bag and pulled out a hand mirror, flipping it open. Honoka looked into it, running her finger along the green striped fabric of the ribbon. “I-I can’t wear it to school until graduation,” Honoka mumbled._

 

_“It doesn’t matter. You can wear it right now. Think of it as a gift. I know it doesn’t look different from all of my other ribbons, but, really, this one’s my favorite.” Eli gave Honoka a daunting smile, but Honoka couldn’t return it. “Honoka, what do I have to do to cheer you up? I’ll do anything. I mean it.”_

 

_“You do?”_

 

_“I do.”_

 

_Honoka’s heart pounded. She placed her hand over her chest, and her fingertips touched Eli’s ribbon. She would do anything? Honoka didn’t want to be shy. Oh, no. There was no telling when she’d see Eli again. People would say they’d keep in touch all of the time, but you’d never see them again._

 

_“I-I want to be your girlfriend,” Honoka declared, clutching the ribbon for courage. “And don’t laugh! B-because I’m serious! I’ve always liked you, and I’ve always thought about holding your hand, and going out on dates, and...other stuff. L-like, making love. You know.” Eli’s face was pink. “Wait, that was a stupid thing to ask...”_

 

_“I wouldn’t say it’s stupid,” Eli said. She was trying to act cool, but she was failing. “But I don’t think your mind is in the right place, Honoka. Like I said, I think you’re...overestimating your relationship with me. I just think you’re a little too emotional, and confused right now. I’m very flattered...”_

 

_Honoka tuned Eli out as she droned on about the finer aspects of friendship. It meant nothing to Honoka. She had taken her shot, and she had missed. And she was so brash with what she wanted...Eli probably thought she was gross, even if she didn’t say so aloud. Why did Honoka have to mention that “other stuff”?! Not to mention, Eli was talking to her like she was a disobedient toddler. No, not even disobedient...a stupid toddler who didn’t know any better. Her confession wasn’t even taken seriously._

 

_Honoka nodded and got her (perhaps last) lecture from the student council president, feeling her cheeks burn the whole time. When Eli finally finished, Honoka nodded. “I get it. Sorry for asking...”_

 

_“It’s fine. I said anything, right?” Eli smiled. There was something dodgy in her eyes, but Honoka couldn’t say anything. She didn’t want to push the issue and make Eli think she was a pervert. But Eli wasn’t acting normal. Her eyes looked tear-brimmed, and she had a hollow look in her eyes. Did she really want to reject Honoka, or did it just hurt to do so? “Hey. Don’t give me that sad look. Listen, if you feel the same way in a couple of years, come talk to me and we’ll have a chat about it. I promise. I just know you’re prone to spitting out ideas before you can think about them, especially when you’re pent up like you are right now.” Honoka nodded in mild understanding. There was a chance. Eli was probably saying that thinking that Honoka wouldn’t take her up on it, but she was wrong. “Anything else you’d like from me?”_

 

_Honoka smiled. She was holding back tears so hard she thought she’d explode. “Can you sing a song with me before you go?”_

* * *

As much as Honoka loved Umi, she was really glad that Umi wasn’t going to the same university. Instead of being scolded for being lazy and sleeping in, Honoka got woken up to the soft sound of her roommate Kotori’s voice, cooing and sometimes even singing if she thought that would get Honoka out of bed.

 

It rarely did, though.

 

School was dragging on in the most depressing way possible. Her third year flew by, but college was a different story. It was hard to slack and survive at the same time. Every now and again, she _wished_ she had Umi to keep her straight, because Kotori certainly didn’t. If anything, Kotori was encouraging her to slack off, since she rarely did her own work if it wasn’t in an arts class. Not only that, but Kotori was surprisingly into the club scenes of the campus. Thank goodness Honoka slept like a rock. There was no telling when Kotori’d be home some nights, drunk-giggling and talking to herself at four in the morning. Still, she woke up early, and got Honoka up too, so that they could sit in their dorm and decide whether they were going to class or not. They usually didn’t.

 

Kotori and Honoka were more than halfway through their freshman year, on spring break, when Umi finally caught on to their little game of laziness. Umi may not have been with them every day, but she had senses like a hound dog, and before Honoka knew it, there was an intervention in her own dorm room. Not even Kotori’s Umi-charming abilities could have saved them from the wrath of Umi.

 

“This is ridiculous,” Umi said, more to herself than anything. She was staring at the transcripts in front of her with dismay. Kotori seemed sheepish, but Honoka was straight up embarrassed. Eli had promised her that she’d be okay, but... “From the looks of these grades, you would think that you two never even showed up!”

 

“Funny that you say that, Umi-chan,” Kotori remarked dryly. Umi clenched her jaw so hard that Honoka thought her teeth would snap in half. “Look, look, I go to class sometimes! It’s Honoka-chan that _never_ goes!”

 

Honoka looked at Kotori, betrayed. Her words were certainly true, but was she really ratting Honoka out to escape the wrath of Umi? Her plan worked accordingly. Umi turned to Honoka, examining the transcripts more closely. Honoka knew what she was going to see: a clear sign that Kotori was doing at least a _little_ better than Honoka in terms of grades. “It shows. These grades are still deplorable, but, Honoka...some of your grades are in the single digits!”

 

“R-really? I haven’t been checking them. It gets depressing.”

 

Umi sighed, handing the transcript off to Honoka with a grimace. “I can understand why it would. Honoka, this isn’t like high school. You need to take this seriously! After you graduate you’ll be an adult. Do you think you’ll keep a job acting this way?” Honoka groaned. She almost slipped into “tune out Umi” mode, but one thing Umi said kept her tuned in: “I guess I’ll have to bring in the big guns. If I can’t help you get it together, then someone else will.”

 

“That sounds scary,” Honoka whined. Even Kotori seemed a little bothered. “Who are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. But keep your plans open,” Umi said. With that, she was gone.

 

Kotori seemed intrigued by the mystery, but Honoka was just confused and afraid. “I wonder who it could be?”

 

“Probably somebody from μ’s,” Honoka theorized.

 

“Nozomi-chan’s gonna come and squeeze all the lazy out of your boobs,” Kotori squealed. Honoka felt her chest get sore just thinking about it.

 

“Or Maki-chan’s gonna come yell at me. She can get a lot angrier than Umi-chan can.” Honoka distinctly remembered Maki’s ability to turn as red as a tomato when she was furious.

 

“Yeah, but she wouldn’t bother yelling at you about your grades for too long. I don’t think she has the energy to do that anymore,” Kotori said. They went through the other members of μ’s, eliminating them for one reason or another...until they came to Eli. “Maybe it’ll be Eli-chan. You really looked up to her.”

 

Honoka swallowed. Nobody knew about that incident in the club room the day before Eli’s graduation except for Honoka and Eli themselves. Just like Honoka had expected, they drifted away when Eli went to Russia and began her career in ballet. Honoka kept that promise tucked away in her mind, though, knowing that Eli would honor it. _I wonder if she even remembers, though. I know she didn’t take me seriously,_ Honoka thought. “I still look up to her,” Honoka said.

 

Kotori patted Honoka’s head. “I know, Honoka-chan. Good ol’ Eli-senpai!”

 

Honoka laughed at Kotori’s teasing words, but they didn’t quell the nervous bubbling in the pit of her stomach. “She’s home for her break,” Honoka mumbled, delving deeper into the idea that she’d created. “I’m making a promise right now: if Umi-chan gets Eli over here to give me a pep talk, I’ll be the best student ever!”

 

Honoka told herself that, but there was another obligation she had to fulfill to Eli. It had been too long that she’d spent time hiding in the shadows, doing what Eli said and making sure her feelings were real. And, boy, were they real. Honoka had had dream upon dream of her confessing in the clubroom and having her feelings returned, dreams of Eli holding her tight as they made love on that same memory-filled table, then walking off into the sunset together...

 

_Here I come, Eli-chan. I hope you didn’t forget your promise!_

* * *

For two days, Honoka was left waiting and wondering what Eli’s secret plan was. She attended her classes in the hopes that Eli would be proud of her for making a sudden improvement, but by the time the end of the second day came, Honoka was wondering if Eli would come at all.

 

Right before she went to bed, though, a text came through to her phone from Umi. It was an address and a time. Then, there was another message telling Honoka to go there the next day and be prepared to learn a lesson (which Honoka didn’t plan on doing). Honoka barely slept that night, shaking from excitement. Kotori had come home giggling and fell asleep right away, so Honoka was left alone with her thoughts, trying to get her romantic views of Eli out of her mind for a moment so that she wouldn’t have any lewd dreams while she slept.

 

Regardless, she had them anyway.

 

When morning came, Honoka was surprisingly well-rested. It was a Saturday, and Honoka had made sure that she had no Saturday classes, so all she had to do was wait for one PM to approach so she could see her surprise. She prepared speeches and wordy confessions of love, but she was too excited to remember them. Deep down, the smaller, more sensible part of her told her to stop getting her hopes up. Umi was somewhat predictable, but would it really be Eli? Honoka knew that it would be impossible to get answers out of Umi, so she had to wait in excruciating impatience until the time came.

 

For once, Honoka was early to an appointment, sitting at the cafe that Umi had directed her to. She had ordered a table for two. Hopefully, Eli hadn’t brought anybody else. _If it’s even her,_ Honoka thought. She sipped her soda nervously, keeping her eyes on the door. At one o’clock sharp, her target finally walked through the door.

 

It was Eli.

 

She hadn’t changed a bit. She had the same pale, smooth skin, strikingly icy eyes, and shimmering blonde hair. If anything, she seemed to glow more than Honoka had remembered her to. There was a dual shock to her presence: one side of Honoka felt ashamed of herself for being so lazy and useless in the face of someone so extraordinary, and the other felt even more inspired to push harder just to be worthy of her presence. Amazingly, although Eli carried herself with confidence, Honoka never had any reason to feel belittled near her. She was impressive, but humble. What wasn’t there to love?

 

Honoka definitely wasn’t able to remember any of the speeches she came up with. Her mind went blank. Umi had always told her that sometimes saying nothing at all was better than saying something dumb, so she kept her mouth shut once Eli came over, waiting for her to talk first. “Good afternoon, Honoka. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long-”

 

“Yeah, you did! Like, _years_ too long!”

 

So much for being quiet.

 

Eli simply laughed, setting her purse down and sitting across from Honoka. “I meant I hope I didn’t keep you waiting at the _cafe_ too long. Besides, you could have always called me, Honoka.”

 

“T-true, but...I dunno. It felt weird after you graduated. And...after what happened in the club room,” Honoka said. She figured it was best to be blunt. After all, she wanted Eli to know that she was taking her promise seriously.

 

“Well...I already told you my feelings about that,” Eli said. Then, she sighed. “I’m not here to talk about that, though. Umi has told me some less-than-savory things about your college days. Honoka, I may have been a little soft on you back when we were at Otonokizaka, but this is serious. I’m not very happy to hear about your performance.”

 

Honoka groaned inwardly. When Umi said “prepare to learn a lesson”, she must have meant “prepare for a lecture”. Then again, Honoka wasn’t sure what else to expect from the likes of Umi. “I know. I’m sorry. But I told you when you graduated, I’m useless without you,” Honoka whined.

 

“Is that _really_ the reason you’re not doing well?” Eli’s voice was partly annoyed, but semi-serious. “I’m pretty sure your grades in your third year were okay.”

 

“Yeah, but...I had Umi-chan to keep me in line, then. Now it’s just me and Kotori-chan being lazy.” Honoka blew bubbles into her soda straw. If she was honest, she didn’t know why her grades tanked in college. She wasn’t sure why she was suddenly even less academically ambitious than before. Was it because of Eli, really? “I think I’d do better if you stayed home, Eli-chan...”

 

“We’re not here to talk about that,” Eli repeated, but she was certainly affected by what Honoka said. Her face had sank a bit. “I’m doing well in Russia, Honoka...”

 

“I know. I’ve heard. I’m really happy for you,” Honoka said insistently. “I don’t want you to think I’m not! B-but...I never forgot about the promise you made. Because I still love you.” Honoka could tell that Eli was about to try and change the topic back to Honoka’s poor school performance, but Honoka wouldn’t have it. “I know that’s not what you’re here for, but, if you just hear me out, I’ll do better! For you!”

 

Eli sat back in her seat. The waitress came by, which gave Honoka a moment to get her thoughts together as Eli ordered tea. _Now’s not the time to be childish, Honoka. It’s time for serious mode! Super serious mode!_ After Eli put her order in, she turned back to Honoka, peaking her fingers and regarding Honoka curiously. “Okay. Fine. I’ll hear you out, Honoka. But I still think this is just you making a scapegoat for being lazy.”

 

Honoka groaned. “What do I have to do to make you believe me? I meant it when we were at Otonoki, and I mean it now! Y-you’re my soulmate, Eli-chan! A day hasn’t gone by where I didn’t think about you. And you promised me that if I brought it up-”

 

“We’d chat about it,” Eli sighed.

 

Honoka perked up. Those were her exact words. Honoka knew, because she played them over in her head often. “Yeah! That’s what you said!”

 

“I remember, Honoka. And I was telling the truth,” Eli said. Her tone was too solemn, too regretful. Honoka didn’t like it. Had Eli really just said that they’d chat about it to get Honoka off her back? But she remembered the exact words she had said, so she _had_ to have been thinking about it herself... “How about I take you to the hotel I’m staying at? I think it’d be better if we talked there.”

 

Honoka swallowed thickly. Was Eli afraid to reject her in public?

* * *

It was clear that Eli still saw Honoka as a kid, blindly in love. On the way to Eli’s hotel room, Honoka was crafting different ways of saying what needed to be said, but all of them either sounded too foreign to be coming from her lips, or so fitting for her that they would definitely sound childish. Eli seemed to have calmed down, which made Honoka even more concerned. She probably thought of it as an annoying affair she had to deal with...

 

Despite her doubts, Honoka forced herself to stay confident. Eli had said it herself: the energetic, unrelenting leader in Honoka was something she admired. Honoka was going to show her that and much more.

 

When they got to the hotel room, Eli took Honoka’s jacket and walked over to the bar, nodding towards the couch. Honoka took a seat on the couch, pulling at the collar of her sweater. Should she have sat on the bed? Wait, no, that would be too intimate... “Do you want a drink, Honoka?”

 

Honoka was going to take another soda, but when she saw Eli reaching for wine, she decided to play along, even if the taste made her grimace. “I’ll have what you’re having,” Honoka said, crossing her legs coolly. When Eli brought it over and she took a sip, though, she immediately had second thoughts...and many regrets. _It’s so tart,_ she thought, trying to hide her disgust. _It’s like all the bad parts of a grape._

 

“Honoka...do you want a soda instead?”

 

Honoka jumped in her seat. Eli had noticed she was lying?! That wasn’t good. Eli wouldn’t see a lover in someone who didn’t tell the truth. “N-no! I love wine,” Honoka said. She laughed nervously, and Eli raised a perfectly-arched eyebrow. Honoka downed her entire glass. It was so _dry_ and _tart._ How did Eli drink the stuff? It went down her gullet, though, and Honoka smiled shakily at Eli after she was finished. “Yum.”

 

Eli wasn’t convinced. _I guess I drank the wine for nothing, then._ “Okay, Honoka, th-that’s enough,” Eli said. “You’re not making an argument here. There’s no debate. You have nothing to prove to me. I just want you to tell me how you feel, sincerely. Does that make sense?”

 

“But how will I know that you’ll like me if I just say how I feel?!”

 

Eli set her drink down on the table in front of them, crossing her arms. “If you don’t want me to tell you how you feel, then we can go back to talking about your poor attendance and equally poor grades.” Honoka gulped. Eli’s tone softened when she saw how uncharacteristically nervous Honoka was. “Don’t worry. I told you we’d have a chat about it, and now you get to say your piece. That’s it. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

 

Honoka nodded in understanding, drumming her fingers on her thighs. She uncrossed her legs, slouching into the seat of the couch, but then she straightened, looking Eli in the eyes with the most intense gaze she could muster. Eli simply motioned for her to speak, looking at her with that same appraising manner that she had used in the cafe. Why did Honoka feel like she was testifying in court? “I-” Honoka stopped. “Wait, can I start over?”

 

“You only said one word.”

 

“I guess that’s a yes,” Honoka said. Truthfully, she was stalling for time. Eli had said it plainly: she wanted to hear Honoka’s feelings. Honoka had been construing her own emotions for so long, trying to make them fit into what Eli would want, that she wasn’t sure how to express her own feelings. Still, for Eli, she had to try. “I-I think that in the club room...you were right. I wasn’t sure what I was doing. Maybe I was a little misguided. But the feelings were real! And they haven’t stopped! Really, they only got stronger. You really do make me a better person. You make me happier, too! And I just wanna do the same for you, if you give me the chance.” Honoka exhaled the rest of the breath that she was holding, then finally looked at Eli.

 

Eli had a smile on her face.

 

Honoka smiled back. It felt nice just to let her feelings be known, even if they were unlikely to be returned. However, Eli wasn’t as predictable as Honoka thought she was. “See? Now, that’s a proper confession. The question is, do you mean it?”

 

“Of course!” Honoka didn’t have to rehearse that answer. “I mean it a lot! I’ll get straight As in school if that proves how much I love you!”

 

“You should do that anyway, Honoka,” Eli said. Honoka pouted. The conversation was going straight back to academics. “Don’t frown, Honoka. Do you know why I fuss over things like that?”

 

“Because Umi-chan made you,” Honoka mumbled.

 

Eli laughed, swift and smooth like a breeze. Honoka blinked hard when she felt Eli’s hand cradling her cheek. “No, not because Umi made me. I fuss over things like that because I _love_ you, Honoka. And I want the best for you. You say that I make you a better person, and there’s nothing I want to do more than that.”

 

Honoka took a moment to register Eli’s words. She let every single word sink into her brain, but four stood out to her: “I love you, Honoka”. Honoka wasn’t sure what to do, then. Her feelings were really returned? Part of her didn’t even want to believe it was true, after only being able to pine and fantasize for so long. With Eli right in front of her, declaring her love, Honoka’s mind went blank again. “Thank you,” she said. Eli snorted a bit, and Honoka groaned, palming her eyes. Then, she looked at Eli again, almost desperate. “Y-you mean it? You love me? And I don’t mean just in a friend kind of way, Eli-chan! I mean-”

 

“I know what you mean. Ease up, Honoka. I feel the same way.”

 

“Why’d you have to make it so hard?” Honoka said. She could finally breathe again, but she was so excited that she felt like she was breathing too fast. Her heart and brain were moving so fast that her body couldn’t keep up.

 

“I didn’t take you seriously, really,” Eli admitted. “I liked you, too, but I was scared that I’d say yes and you’d be changing your mind and dumping me in a week. I had kind of already faced the fact that you wouldn’t feel the same, and you confessing to me felt like a dream.” Honoka got a burst of energy at that. Eli had liked her, even back then? “And I guess I was too careful to accept it.”

 

“But you don’t need to worry about that anymore,” Honoka said. Unable to control herself anymore, she pounced into Eli’s arms, wrapping her into a hug. Eli’s perfume wafted into Honoka’s nose. Did she wear the same scent she wore in high school? Did she naturally smell so flowery and sweet? Honoka nuzzled her, rubbing their cheeks together, and Eli secured Honoka against her with an arm wrapped around her back. “Now that I’ve got you, I’m not letting you go!”

 

Eli stroked Honoka’s hair with a gentle hand, and Honoka sank into her, hoping that her weight wasn’t too uncomfortable on Eli. It didn’t seem to be at first, because Eli didn’t say a word, basking in her newfound love quietly. However, after a couple of moments, Eli shifted, then said, “Honoka, do you mind moving a bit? The arm of the couch is digging into my back...” Honoka moved to sit up, mumbling an apology, but then Eli stopped her. “Maybe it’d be more comfortable if we moved to the bed?”

 

The phrase itself was suggestive, but Eli’s tone only confirmed Honoka’s thoughts. When Honoka lifted her head and looked at Eli, Eli was smirking up at her, eyes locked in on her prey. Honoka wasn’t sure whether to smile or run. “I-um...”

 

“After all, in the club room, you said you’d want to make love to me if we were together, right?”

 

“I was hoping you would have forgotten that!” Honoka exclaimed. She certainly hadn’t forgotten. Eli was bringing to mind the many humid nights of dreams where Eli was bent over the club room’s table, skirt flipped up...

 

“Hmm. Good thing I didn’t, though, right? It wouldn’t be fair for us to confess our love to each other without leaving one another with a parting gift,” Eli said.

 

A parting gift...? Oh. Right. Eli still had to go back to Russia, at some point, and finish her schooling. That was a little depressing to realize in the midst of new love, but it only lit a fire inside of Honoka. She had to make those days with Eli count, then. “A-alright. Let’s go to the bed, then,” Honoka said, confidence in her voice.

 

Honoka got up, with Eli right after her. Before Honoka could make it to the bed, though, Eli was taking her by the arm and turning her around so that they were facing each other. No warning was given before their lips were pressed together. When Eli asked Honoka if they should move to the bed, Honoka was actually under the assumption that they’d _make_ it to the bed, but Eli was more intense than Honoka had bargained for. Honoka shouldn’t have expected anything else from Eli, though, and she was prepared to match Eli’s energy all the way.

 

It was a bit awkward at first. Honoka wasn’t sure what to do, so she just kissed as hard as she could, until she sensed the way Eli’s mouth was moving and moved with her. It was just as heated, but Honoka felt herself moving with a little more finesse. Eli gasped a bit when Honoka went to grab her hip, and Honoka pulled back, grinning stupidly. “Of course someone like you kisses like that,” Eli said, shaking her head. Honoka wasn’t sure whether to be insulted or not, but she was far too excited to worry about it.

 

Eli was finally leading her backwards to the bed. The back of Honoka’s knees hit the foot, and she fell back, letting Eli climb on top of her. Every movement Eli made was so graceful; Honoka felt like she was being hypnotized with every sway. Honoka was always in awe of Eli, but in that more sensual environment, Honoka experienced something different. They were on a more equal level, then, with admiration being left behind and lust taking over.

 

Eli was especially eager, although still careful. Honoka was at her mercy, with clothes flying left and right as Honoka was undressed by her long-time crush. It was truly a dream come true, and it turned out to be the same for Eli. “I've thought about you in this kind of position before,” Eli said, more to herself than to Honoka.

 

“I've been thinking about the club room a lot,” Honoka said. Eli had undressed down to her panties, so Honoka was focusing to keep her eyes off of Eli's hefty breasts as they spoke. “Thinking about what we would've done if you'd said yes to me.”

 

“Don't worry. We'll do it all tonight.” Things certainly seemed to be going that way. Honoka laid back like a sack of bricks, waiting for Eli to finish undressing the both of them. Once they were finally bared to each other, Honoka got a little more proactive, her hands going up to the wonderful chest that she’d been drooling over. Eli placed a gentle hand on Honoka’s wrist, but the other hand decided to be a bit more daring.

 

Honoka knew that they would have to touch each other _down there_ at some point, but it was still a shock to her system when Eli reached down and wrapped her fingers around Honoka’s erection, still dainty even when doing something so filthy. The way Eli was straddling Honoka and looking down at her gave Honoka the impression that Eli was a goddess. Really, with how good Eli’s touch felt, Honoka was starting to think that Eli actually _was_ a goddess.

 

“You can be on top once your grades start looking a little better,” Eli teased, as if she knew Honoka had been considering their position.

 

Honoka’s pride was a little wounded by the jab at her grades, but her response was automatic. “I don’t really wanna be on top...”

 

“Oh? I thought someone so energetic like you would like to take charge.” Eli’s hand left Honoka’s shaft, but only for a moment. She brushed Honoka’s hand away, then lifted her hips before grabbing Honoka again. “I don’t mind doing it, though. There’s a lot of things I’ve been wanting to do to you, anyway.”

 

Honoka wanted to ask what that meant, but the lips of Eli’s pussy were pressing against Honoka’s dick, giving Honoka the slightest taste of aroused flesh. Honoka wanted to grab Eli’s hips and pull her down. However, Eli said she didn’t mind taking charge, and Honoka was going to let her. There was no telling what Eli was capable of. Honoka had already been surprised with the amount of prowess that Eli had shown so far. _What_ isn’t _she good at,_ Honoka thought, but with love rather than jealousy.

 

It was hard to feel anything other than love when Eli was sinking down onto Honoka’s dick just slow enough to let them both feel every bit of it. Honoka was a tornado of energy and emotion, but she released it all with a moan, her hands resting on Eli’s thighs. They were shaking; it was a small thing, but it made Honoka shudder. When Honoka was all of the way in, Eli showed her true face, flustered and falling apart. Her nails were tearing at Honoka’s shoulders, holding on tight as she braced herself to begin moving.

 

Honoka’s dreams in the club room had always involved hasty lovemaking on the table, rushed and desperate, but Eli had a different type of passion in mind. Either that, or she was still letting her body adjust to having Honoka inside of it. Her face almost seemed tortured, to the point where Honoka might have thought she was in genuine pain had she not been whimpering “yes” under her breath over and over.

 

Finally, the intensity of Eli’s grip eased, her hands simply splayed out on Honoka’s upper body. She pressed down to lift herself up, and Honoka groaned with a bitten lip when the sticky sleeve of Eli’s cunt squeezed upward. It wasn’t long before Eli was moving back down, and Honoka was submerged once again. Eli’s eyes slipped shut. Honoka shut her own, too, trying to connect with Eli. It was silly, she thought, but Eli moaned once she did it. Could Eli feel Honoka’s love, just because Honoka wanted so badly to make her feel it?

 

“Are you alright?” Honoka asked. Eli didn’t respond. “Eli-chan?”

 

“I-I’m fine. I’m great. It feels great,” Eli said, her breaths heavy. “It’s just...a lot to handle.”

 

Honoka wasn’t sure if Eli was referring to the girth of her shaft, or just the raw pleasure of it all. Honoka decided to interpret it as the former, which gave her a little boost in ego. Her hands slid up the sides of Eli’s thighs, her fingers tip-toeing like they were tapping the keys of a piano. Finally, they came to rest on Eli’s hips. Honoka didn’t force her up or down like her fantasies might have suggested, but instead guided her, mostly letting Eli take the reins herself.

 

“You feel great, too.” Honoka felt like it was only right to say so. After that, though, they spoke very little, with both of them basking in that wonderful feeling of “I never thought I’d be able to do this”. The disbelief only fueled the both of them to take every bit of pleasure they could, as if it were a dream that they could have been woken up from at any time. It was pleasing to Honoka, knowing that Eli had been wanting just as much as she had.

 

Honoka intended to give Eli every bit of what she had been wanting, too. Eli’s breath faltered when Honoka squeezed her hips, and Honoka decided that that was her time to strike. As Eli’s hips came down, Honoka’s went up, a synchronized movement that made both of them jump. Eli nodded in approval, which made Honoka want to do it even more. They started to move faster, in unison, but the intensity wasn’t lost. They had both opened their eyes by then, and they locked gazes, a heated addition to their tandem strokes.

 

The hotel lights gave Eli’s sweat-slicked skin a glow, which only made Honoka think of Eli as a goddess even more. Honoka was determined to please her goddess, then, thrusting faster until Eli couldn’t keep up with her. Eli started to squeeze Honoka’s shoulders again, her hips using jerky motions to keep up appearances. Honoka knew that she was reaching her limit, though. It was a sight to see, much different from the stoic student council president that Honoka had fallen in love with. It was just as fascinating, though, and just as titillating. Honoka’s cock was feeling doubly sensitive, flush against the tightening walls of Eli’s womanhood.

 

Knowing that their orgasms were approaching, Eli whispered, “Slow down, Honoka. Let’s make it good, okay?”

 

Honoka eased up with a nod, although a bit reluctantly. They were back to the slow, loving pace that they had started with, but with some urgency thrown in. Honoka knew that her own expression was matching Eli’s: disheveled, almost broken. Honoka was facing the crux of all of her pining, her longing, her wanting, and Eli was facing it with her...

 

But Eli faced it first. From the beginning, Honoka had been impressed with how sensitive Eli was, but it only became more obvious when Honoka saw the muscles of Eli’s stomach flexing, her cunt getting tighter and wetter as she tried to keep moving. Honoka picked up the slack, keeping up with her slow, rolling thrusts until she couldn’t take it anymore. Her cock slipped out of Eli just in time for her to finish safely. She made a mess all over the both of them, a physical manifestation of how much she’d been craving that kind of connection with Eli.

 

Eli laid atop her, both of them shaking and breathing hard. Honoka found it funny that there was so much love and deep emotion associated with what they just did, but such a filthy mess between their legs and on the sheets of the hotel bed. Honoka laughed at it, and Eli smiled into Honoka’s neck; Honoka felt her lips move.

 

“Was that like what you were imagining?”

 

“Better,” Honoka groaned. Her body felt so heavy that she felt like she was floating. Everything felt surreal. Eli had just came with her, and was laying there, in her arms... “I’m glad you kept your promise.”

 

“Don’t get too complacent, Honoka.” Honoka felt Eli’s leg sliding against hers. It was a small movement, but suggestive all the same. “I’m going to keep my promise to you all night long.”


End file.
